1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus performing communication via a network using a phone number, a control method therefor, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to implement the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a next-generation network infrastructure, such as an NGN (Next Generation Network), is being established to convert analog networks to IP networks. In such a situation, communication by IP-FAX is started in intra-networks.
In IP-FAX, a protocol capable of acquiring an URI (Uniform Resource Identifier) from a phone number or SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) is defined. The demand for IP-FAX is expected to increase more and more in the future.
Meanwhile, in the field of network communication, it is an urgent necessity to take measures for enhancing security, and IP-FAX is not excepted. Therefore, it is required to perform incoming call permission/rejection by phone number in IP-FAX (a phone number filter) or appropriately set incoming call rejection/permission by an IP filter. For example, a system is proposed in which transmission and reception are permitted/rejected for each service on a per user basis at a SIP layer by a SIP-URI with the use of a server (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-269534).
When a user inputs a destination phone number in a case of performing communication by IP-FAX using a communication apparatus, the communication apparatus acquires a SIP-URI from an ENUM server and receives an IP address from a SIP server to perform transmission. Therefore, the user generally does not recognize the IP address, and it is difficult to filter the IP address.
There may be a case where a user using IP-FAX unconsciously performs IP filtering, and there is a possibility that, even if reception is permitted by a phone number filter, IP-FAX communication is rejected due to incompatibility between the phone number filter and the IP filter.